


Инари

by Rebis



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen, WTF Mortal Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebis/pseuds/Rebis
Summary: Нарисовано на спецквест Зимней Битвы, задание: кицунэ(и да, персонажей тут трое))
Kudos: 20





	Инари




End file.
